That Dumb Machine
by TheFutureAuthor98
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have returned from Tartarus. Nico, Reyna, and Hedge are about to leave, when something strange happens; time has appeared to stop and a bunch of random people have appeared out of thin air. Who are they? Where are they from? And most importantly, how are they going to get back? Set right after House of Hades. I haven't read Blood of Olympus, so no spoilers please
1. Frozen

**A/N: Oh My Gods! I'm back from the dead. Yes, I know I drop Teen Problems, but I've been having problems with my old computer and extreme procrastination. I have it written on my old computer, but I get it off myself and the person who's suppose to help me hasn't yet, but I' m gonna work on posting more chapters to it. Also, to keep Teen Problems idea unaltered, I haven't read Blood of Olympus yet. Please don't spoil, or I will find you, no joke.**

 **Because I haven't read Blood of Olympus, this is what I'm having happen to make the story work:**

 _ **Seven half-blood shall answer the call**_

 **Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank**

 _ **To storm or fire the world must fall**_

 **Jason and Percy use their abilities together to make super storm, which is the final blow that brings down Gaea.**

 _ **An oath kept with a final breath**_

 **Bob died, promising to help them**

 _ **And foes bare arms to the doors of death**_

 **Bob, Percy, and Annabeth work together at the doors of death**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ocs. Everything else is Rick's.**

"You convinced Bob that I could be Athena Parthenos trusted, even though _I_ never visited him. I never gave him a second thought. You probably saved our lives by being nice to him."

"Yeah, well," Nico said, "not giving people a second thought ... that can be dangerous."

"Dude, I'm trying to say thank you."

Nico laughed without humor. "I'm trying to say you don't need to. Now..." He faltered, looking into the distance.

"Something wrong?" Percy asked turning to see what Nico was looking at.

"The birds, they're not moving like..."

"Like they're frozen in time." Percy finished.

The other demigods must have noticed it as well because all of them rushed to the Athena Parthenos which Nico and Percy were standing next to. Percy turned to Annabeth. He hoped what he was thinking was not true.

"You don't think that Kro -" Percy began to say.

"Impossible." Annabeth replied. "At least I -"

She stopped when a bright light flashed and every wind blew to the same spot. It was intense to look at and hard to stand. Everyone ready their weapons' prepared for the unknown foe. When it all died down just moments later, eleven human like being appeared. Most were wearing shirts from Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. They were facing the opposite direction of the Argo II crew.

"Don't touch! What part of don't touch don't you two understand?!" Spoke a very angry boy with blonde hair, his back to the group.

"Well, you know what they say," "Curiosity killed the cat," "But satisfaction brought it back." Two girls, clearly twins, completed one another's sentences. They had long, curly, caramel hair and smile with innocence as they appeared to be getting scolded at.

"If you say that one more time I swear I'll stab both of you." A girl with short, half buzzed, blonde hair. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and was the only one in the group with a shield and weapon out.

" _I swear I'll stab you._ Do you have to be so annoying?" Said a boy, younger than the girl, with short, dyed blue hair.

"Guys." This guy was shorter than everyone and had short black hair. He pointed towards the seven and co.

The others in his group turned around and to see what their friend had pointing at. When they saw the other demi-gods, armed for battle, they too readied their weapons; a couple younger ones fumbling a bit.

"Who are you?" Jason questioned.

A girl with dark, curly black hair and piercing eyes, who appeared to be a leader, stares for a moment. Then her eyes widened a bit, appearing suprised by what she saw. Some of the others in her group seemed to notice it as well. One even gasped a little.

"Unc - um, J-Jason?" She said, seeming confused as she spoke.

"Yes." He replied with caution, wondering how this stranger knew who he was.

"Piper?" She said shifting her eyes to the girl next to Jason.

"Yes." Piper confirmed with the same caution as Jason.

"No way! Impossible! That just a teleporter, right. " The girl with dark skin and really short hair pointed to a machine in the middle of the group.

It was a strange looking machine. Standing probably three feet tall and was mixture of both celestial bronze and imperial gold. There were several buttons, levers, and some other stuff that looked like it was just there for design.

"Yeah." Said the twins, who had her hair down and wearing a medium blue tank top.

"A teleporter could teleport people though space _and_ time, in theory though." The other twin, who wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt and hair messily pulled back, clarified.

"It's not a theory anymore more." The assumed leader stated, sounding a bit irritated with the twins.

"What are you saying?" Percy asked, confused by what the strangers were talking about.

"I think we're from the future." The leader replied.

 **A/N: What do you think? Remember no BoO spoilers.**


	2. Who's Incharge

**A/N: Hey everyone! Quick little note; rereading chapter one, I noticed that stupid Athena Parthenos** **mistake in the first sentence. I really don't know how I got it their. I wish I could fix it, but apparently this site doesn't let you ix your mistakes.**

 **As for the reviews: Do you think I'm an idiot? I knew as soon as I said I haven't read BoO, some jerk would try and spoil it for me. That's why I had someone else read my reviews for me. At least not all of you are rude.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

"From the future, like how far into the future?" Leo (of course) asked.

"What year is this?" Replied a young boy, seemingly too young to be wearing a Camp necklace.

"20-" Leo was cut off.

"Not important Charlie." The presumed leader said. "Too much information could ruin the timeline."

"What makes you an expert on time travel?" Asked the blonde who spoke earlier.

"She's right." Said the twin with her hair up, who was examining the machine.

"You can fix it, right Essy?" The dark girl said.

"Of course." The twin with the ponytail, Essy, stated with confidence.

She grabbed a tool from a pack she was carrying. She fiddled around for a while. Everyone watched as she worked. Her sister stood by, acting as an assistant. It felt like an hour, Though it wad hard to tell because time was still frozen. Then Essy stopped working on the machine. She through the tool she had in her hand and cursed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Asked a girl with blonde hair.

"It's fried!" Essy said with anger.

"So what then? Are we stuck here?" Said a boy with dark skin and short hair.

"Basically. At least until I can replace the parts that broke. Though some _I_ don't even recognize." Essy explained.

"What are we gonna do then?" Ask'd a young girl with dark black hair.

"Is there any way we can help?" Percy asked them.

"Maybe," Essy replied "But it'll probably take a while to find everything we need."

"Well it looks like we have plenty of time, since time is frozen." Leo replied.

"Frozen. That doesn't sound good." Stated the dark skin boy.

"Probably isn't," the other twin explain. "But for now, it's probably not bad either."

"Alice is right." Essy said. "And the sooner we get started, the less likely we are to mess up our timeline."

"Then let's get started. Essy, make a list of everything we'll need." The curly, dark haired girl said.

"Hold on a sec Zoe." The long haired boy said. "What makes you think your in charge. I' m the oldest."

"Actually, I am." Said a girl girl with dark, wavy black hair.

"I have the most experience as a leader." The curly haired girl.

"Bull. I'm just as experienced as you." Said the girl with half buzzed hair.

Soon an argument broke out. A few of the future people yelling about why they were better suited for leading the group. Others joined in to defend one of the people who wanted to be leader. Some just stood back, not partaking in the mass yelling that was going on. Clearly these people did not work well with one another.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a girl with dark wavy hair.

Everyone turned to her. Everyone from the future stared with surprise on their faces.

"It speaks." Said the dark haired boy.

"Shut up Danny." She replied, surprising the group even more. "We aren't going to get anything done by yelling at each other. Essy and Alice should be incharge. They know the most about the machine and _they_ cooperate."

"Us." The twins said simultaneously.

"We don't do 'in charge'." Essy said.

"Yeah. It'd be a bad idea for people to actually listen to us."" Alice continued.

""They have a point. We would be here if it wasn't for them." Zoe stated.

"Yeah, but their there only ones who even have a clue how this thing works." The dark skinned girls explained.

"Barely have a clue." Alice clarified.

"But it's better than nothing." Danny said.

"Well, lets get to work." Essy said.

"But you you haven't told us what to do." The boy with curly hair and a hat explained.

"Oh yeah, right."

 **A/N: What do you think? Next chapter soon.**


	3. Looking For Metal

**A/N: Chapter three. This was going to be a MLK Day gift, but no reviews made me lag. Kind of short. Also, I just noticed a couple days ago that I didn't name the chapters, so I'm gonna name them.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as always.**

"Umm wow, this is a long list." Leo said when Alice handed him a paper stating all the material they needed .

"Can you get any of this from your belt?" She asked.

"Some. Not any of the celestial bronze or imperial gold, though." He replied.

"We'll have to look for it then." Essy stated. "We should ask Emily to help with that."

"Ask Hazel. She can sense metals." Leo told them.

"So c-" Alice cut cut off her sister.

"Thanks, we'll ask her."

They walked away.

"That was close." Alice stated to her sister.

"Why?" Essy asked, confused.

"You could have messed up the timeline. Who knows what would happen if he knew Emily could sense metals." Alice explained.

"We need all the help we can get. I'm sure no one can catch on. The sooner we finish fixing that dumb machine, the better." Essy aurgued her point.

"Your right."

They went to find Hazel and Emily. Percy passed by the twins as he walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey Wisegirl." He said. " Something on your mind?"

"Those people came here, there's something about them." Annabeth told him.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"I overheard a strange conversation between those twins. And have really looked at these people. Don't they look kind of familiar." Annabeth explained.

"I don't think so." Percy said.

* * *

Emily and Hazel left in opposite directions to find the metal needed. Frank and Silena left with them. They came back later, each carrying a couple oddly shaped shapes.

"Is this enough?" Emily asked when they returned.

"It should be." Essy replied.

They set down the metal. Leo, who was there to help fix the machine, as well as Frank and Hazel stared at Silena's arm. She had been wearing a shield on her arm the whole time she was there tha no one had noticed. Silena saw their stares, though they moved their gazed when they saw her turn.

"What? Something wrong?" She asked sarcastically, knowing looking at.

"No." Hazel replied.

"This," Silena said, holding up her right, hand-less, arm. "This is why I'm as strong of a warrior as I am. When you're born missing something, most people assume you're weaker. You've gotta prove yourself more."

None of them knew what to say to Silena's statement. They didn't think she was weaker; it was just a shock to not see a hand on her wrist. The silence caused Silena to leave, not wanting to continue the conversation.

 **A/N: I realized that I haven't told you guys the names all the characters, so here they are with descriptions:**

 **Luke - 19, long blonde hair, green eyes, light tan**

 **Camilla - 19, meduim sunset hair, brown eyes, pale**

 **Silena - 17, half buzzed blonde hair, multi-colored eyes, light tan**

 **Hanna - 17, black wavy hair, dark eyes, deep tan**

 **Essy - 15, curly caramel hair, brown eyes, tan**

 **Alice - 15, curly caramel hair, brown eyes, tan**

 **Emily - 15, short black hair with red streak, dark eyes, dark**

 **Zoe - 14, black curly hair, gray eyes, light tan**

 **Austin - 14, blue short hair, blue eyes, light tan**

 **Danny - 12, short curly black hair, brown eyes, dark**

 **Charlie - 10, black short hair, green eyes, light tan**


	4. Break Time

**A/N: So you think I don't still have someone reading the reviews for me? I was actually going to update awhile ago, but you guys are really not motivating me. I'm only posting this because I already have it written. I might just stop if guys rather try to ruin a book ending, like a child, than actually reviewing the story. Positive and negative reviews are appreciated. The continuation of this story is up to you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own PJO/HoO? Still no.**

The time machine was moved onto the Argo II. It was easier to work on it

"Wow. This is some machine." Leo said as he and Essy worked on the time machine.

Essy chucked lightly as she tightened an imperial gold bolt.

"What?" Leo asked while hammering a chunk of celestial bronze into the needed shape.

"Nothing." Essy replied.

Emily walked over to the mechanics.

"Break time." She said as she neared. "Everyone's in the dinning room."

"No time." Essy and Leo said together.

Emily smiled. "Heh. Like fa... Come on. You've been working for like three hours. Take a break."

"I don't need a break." Essy told Emily.

"Fine, but if don't come with me, Alice will probably come right back." Emily replied.

Essy set down her tool and got up.

"Come on. You don't want to annoy Alice." She explain.

The three walked into the dinning room. All of the others were in the room, talking. Austin, Danny, and Charlie stood in one group.

"I've been thinking about getting gauges. I want to get 'em when we get back home." Austin told the other boys.

"Gauges are cool. I wish I could get them." Danny stated.

"There's no way Austin's parents will let him get gauges either." Charlie explained to Austin.

"That's why you do it then tell them." Austin replied.

Silena was walking by as Austin spoke. She paused behind him.

"Ah yes, the same plan you used to get that blue hair." Silena said, ruffling his hair to annoy him.

"Knock it off." He said batting away his sister's hand.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you if you do that." Silena stated.

"Well that's none of your business. Leave me alone." Austin complained.

Silena started walking away, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt." Austin said.

"You deserve it for doing that." She explained, still walking.

She walked over to Luke and Camilla.

"Hey lovebirds." Silena greeted as she grabbed an apple from behind them.

"Hey Silena." Camilla replied.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"Austin wanting gauges. I tried telling him our mom and dad would hate it." Silena told them.

"I don't know, your parents are pretty cool. Plus, if Emily parents were cool with it, anyone's parents would be." Luke explained.

"What about me?" Emily questioned, walking over.

"Your parents being cool with your with gauges and hair." Camilla told Emily.

"Oh." Emily replied. "Silena, Zoe wants to talk with you."

"Fine." The two walked away.

"Those two are horrible to each other." Camilla commented, referring to Silena and Austin.

"It looks bad to you, but your an only child." Luke stated.

"I don't see how siblings can fight as often as they do." She explained.

"They're just more open about it. I fight with Zoe and Charlie a lot." Luke shared.

Hanna stood by herself as everyone grouped up. Alice ans Essy walked over to her when Silena and Zoe started talking.

"Hey, thanks for telling everyone we should be the leaders." Alice told Hanna.

"You two know that most about machines." Hanna explained.

"Yeah, but leading new new to us. We wouldn't have taken charge." Essy said.

"We would have just let Zoe or Silena or someone." Alice continued her sister's thought.

Hanna wasn't sure what to say to that. Complainants weren't really her thing. Any comment towards or about her in general weren't really something she was use to. When your as quiet as Hanna, you don't get noticed that much. The fact that she spoke at all on Essy and Alice's behalf surprised even her. She had always preferred being part of the shadows.

The teens from this timeline had also split into groups, but unlike their new _friends_ from the future, they stood near each other. They discussed the teens from the future. Sharing ideas about who they were and if they could really trust them. Annabeth was about to mention something about their appearance when Luke and Camilla walked over, causing all of them to stop talking.

"Hey Nico, I was wondering if you wanted to play some Mytho Magic. It turns out I have my deck on me." Luke asked, holding his deck in his hand.

"No thanks." Nico tonelessly replied.

"Really? I was hoping you would. I wanted to see if you were always such a master at it." Luke said, not thinking before he spoke.

Nico looked at Luke. "Master?"

"I didn't know you played Mytho Magic." Jason said to Nico.

"Nico's the best." Charlie replied as others got closer to the group.

"How 'bout you, Frank, wanna play?" Luke asked before anyone revealed something a little less trivial about the future.

"Sure. I'll grab my deck." Frank replied before leaving to his room.

 **A/N: Think of this chapter as a Valentines Day gift, even if it's a day late (I couldn't get to my computer yesterday) Did you enjoy it? not care for it? How about you review about that.**

 **Side note: Saw Deadpool, it's awesome! I know this is a Percy Jackson fanfic, not a Deadpool and I don't know if any of you are fans, but you will but after this movie (as long as you're alright with the rating, because it DEFINITELY deserves it).**


End file.
